


"I love you" never felt like any blessing

by wewerelikegods



Series: Intergalactic War ft. Sheith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Dystopia, Established Relationship, Family Angst, Fluff and Angst, Im testing the waters ?? yeah, Intergalactic War, M/M, Separations, Violence, War, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewerelikegods/pseuds/wewerelikegods
Summary: Their time was up."Hey, look at me." Whispered Shiro, grabbing Keith by the chin, "We are going to be alright."***War takes its toll on everyone, but Keith thinks it went especially hard on him.





	"I love you" never felt like any blessing

It all started because of the Galra.

Daibazaal, a prosperous planet that was home to the Galra, was slowly rotting because of the experimentation the Government did on its core. Zarkon, the emperor, was not alarmed by the news knowing the Alteans would gladly help since their quintessence and the domain they had over it was powerful enough to stop the deterioration of the planet.

Altea was a wonderful planet, full of vegetation and entire civilizations that lived in peace. It’s people, the Alteans, had special abilities which they named Altean alchemy. Its secrets were unknown except for those that were named the ‘chosen ones’ because of their unique power and ability. The entire royal family had these abilities, and King Alfor was a good friend of Emperor Zarkon. The Galra were overjoyed and excited when Zarkon announced he will ask for Altea’s aid in these difficult times.

Of course, until Altea refused to help.

(It didn’t, but there are sacrifices that are too big to make. Keith could understand that.)

 

 

The thing was that Honerva, a renowned Altean alchemist, was responsible for the experiments that had slowly started to destroy the planet. She was careless, and King Alfor had warned her many times that not even a planet as thriving as Daibazaal could handle the power of multiple realities, especially if those realities were unstable. The only way to save the planet was through quintessence, one so powerful only one of the chosen ones could bear it. Daibazaal was no small planet, and such a giant amount of quintessence would surely drain the one who tried to use it since no physical body could resist that amount of power and would surely cause death. Alfor, ever a kind King, decided to be the one to sacrifice himself, for the greater good of the universe. Emperor Zarkon thanked his friend, but he had changed long ago too, and it almost felt cold, cynical.

Alfor, as predicted, could not bear the power alone, and was ready to die. The problem was that his sacrifice would not save the planet, and he knew this.

 

"The planet is too damaged," Said the King, slowly lifting himself from the ground, "Its core is already dead, and the sickness will spread through the ground before it's atmosphere collapses." 

Zarkon was furious, thinking Alfor hadn't really tried at all, "And what do you suggest then? That we leave our home planet because you say so? That we leave everything we have known behind because you are not powerful enough?" The ruler of the Galra was slowly approaching him, each word thrown with more venom than the last, "A coward like you should not call itself King, since you run from the truth and hide behind your throne."

King Alfor answered almost immediately, "We are not enemies, Zarkon."

"You refuse to help my planet! My people! You not worse than a murderer."

"I'm not the one slowly destroying my planet, and I already told you," King Alfor responded. He was a patient man, but he would not tolerate being treated like scum in front of his people, just because Zarkon was blinded by love, "I am unable to help you, even if I died giving all my quintessence, your planet would not survive, it's not enough."

In the distance, the queen and princess of Altea watched. The princess was young, and looked exactly like her mother, but had the determination and skills of his father.

Zarkon caught her eye. “If your won't aid us then, maybe we should try other ways,” And then, as fast as lighting grabbed Princess Allura by the neck of her dress, lifting her off the ground. His most loyal commanders, Sendak included, had grabbed the rest of the Altean Royal family and had weapons aimed directly at their hearts.

“Alfor, you are always bragging about the immense power your only daughter holds within herself,” The sentries threw the queen of Altea at his husband’s side, “You said her ability with quintessence outdoes your own, you told me she would be the most powerful ruler Altea would ever have. Perhaps it is her sacrifice that we need.”

The face of Alfor was filled with regret and fear, “No.”

“Father!” In the side of the Galra, prince Lotor, as young as he was, tried to make his way to the front, “Don’t do this!”

A flashing of light struck the young prince from the back, and the people surrounding him turned to see his own mother, Honerva, ready to strike again.

 

***

 

“Mom!”

“I’m so sorry Keith,” The Galra woman was slowly backing away. She looked at the kid in the eyes and whispered, “I love you.”

She then turned away and ran, taking out her gun and smashing the buttons on the console near the door. His dad, a human, was already setting a course for his home planet: Earth.

A safe place, they claimed.

“Please no,” The kid ran as fast as he could, but the doors were already closing down. “No! Mom! You can’t do this to me.”

Keith knew she couldn’t hear him. He was eight at the time, barely old enough to be considered an old kid for humans, and too young for the Galra to consider him anything but a baby.

And any baby of the Galra should leave the planet immediately. 

As a half-breed, staying would have been a death sentence, because the Earth had allied with Altea.

Keith was a child of war.

 

When they arrived, they immediately went into hiding, the desert was a good place as any, and their little shack was close enough to town. His father even had a hoverbike! The days the skies were clear, they took off on the hoverbike and went looking for a good spot to stargaze. Sometimes they would catch a fighter or a warship making its way through the atmosphere, and some nights, if he was lucky, they would catch a shooting star. His father always told him to make a wish.

He always wished for his mom to come back to them.

Instead, he got Shiro.

 

***

 

The sound of a door slamming was what woke him up, the footsteps approaching and the shouting of orders immediately making his heart rate increase and cold dread filled his bones, knowing this was it.

Keith knew, he was already expecting it. Honestly, he was a little surprised by how much time they have had, but nothing was forever. Keith doesn’t remember the exact hour, but he remembers the image of the moon while he was dragged through the mud the moment he lost everything.

He remembers knowing he was going to lose Shiro, both of them taken away to different places to work for different purposes, to wear different uniforms and die for different leaders.

Their time was up.

"Hey, look at me." Whispered Shiro, grabbing Keith by the chin, "We are going to be alright."

 "I will never see you again," whispered Keith back, rage and anger painting his tone, "How can you call that 'be alright'?"

The sound of footsteps was closer by every second, and even though Shiro was in front of him, Keith felt like he had already lost him.

"I love you." Said Shiro desperately, his grey eyes full of fear and sadness, "Never forget that."

 The door opened behind them with more force than was necessary, and soldiers shouting in a language neither of them could understand began to fill the room.

"I will find you, I promise."

Shiro smiled sadly, "I wish--"

Someone grabbed Keith by the neck, and he screamed, kicking and struggling as another knocked Shiro out. Keith remembers that day vividly, dreams about it more often than he would like. He dreams of asking Shiro what he meant, what he wished. He asks himself if Shiro still wishes it.

Whatever it was, Keith thinks he would wish for it, too.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are really appreciated :D
> 
> I kind of have a plot? But it's a little messy. Earth acts as a sort of port for Altea, since half of it has been destroyed by the Galra. Daibazaal collapsed shortly after the war started, and Shiro has to fight for Altea, and Keith for the Galra, even if he looks human. They have a history, and they will (hopefully) still become paladins in the future. However, I don't know if I should just go with their journey or directly continue the fic in the present. 
> 
> The set-up for the war is kind of how you imagine the state of the universe in Star Wars, since various planets will be part of it, and for those who were directly damaged by the war it will have a sort of dystopian, post-apocalyptic setting. Society doesn't have time to thrive, especially since it's Altea, Earth, and the rest of the coalition vs. the Galra Empire (enfasis in Empire.)
> 
> Anyway, if you have advice, or any idea, or just liked this, leave a comment! Thank you!


End file.
